1. Field
Example embodiments relate to micro-heater arrays, methods for fabricating pn junctions using the same, and pn-junction devices having micro-heater arrays. Example embodiments also relate to micro-heater arrays including at least one first and second micro-heaters perpendicular to or parallel with each other on a substrate, and methods for fabricating pn junctions using a relatively high temperature generated by applying a voltage to the micro-heater arrays including at least one first and second micro-heaters perpendicular to or parallel with each other.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Pn junctions are widely used for diodes that perform rectifying operations and also for opto-electronic devices, e.g., solar cells, light emitting diodes (LEDs) and image sensors. To fabricate solar cells including pn junctions, silicon (Si) is mainly used as a host material, and phosphorus (P) and boron (B) may be added as n-type and p-type doping materials, respectively. To fabricate LEDs, gallium nitride (GaN) is mainly used as a host material, and magnesium (Mg) and Si may be added as n-type and p-type doping materials, respectively.
To fabricate a high-quality pn junction with excellent thin-film characteristics such as high crystallinity, a relatively high temperature is generally required. A pn junction in which amorphous silicon is used as a host material may be fabricated at a growth temperature of about 300° C. However, a pn junction of single crystalline GaN, which may be used for an LED, may be fabricated at a growth temperature of about 1000° C. Due to the relatively high temperature, a glass substrate may soften and therefore the fabrication of pn junctions over a large area becomes difficult. Also, due to the relatively high temperature, a substrate on which the pn junction of single crystalline GaN may be formed may be limited to high-priced substrates, for example, silicon wafers, Al2O3, SiC, etc.